Dragons Pending
by sheiksleopardthong
Summary: Co-Authored by "Ciel Orihara" and "Sebastian Heiwajima". Crossover between the How To Train Your Dragon books and the movie. Hiccup and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III always hated their lives a little bit. What if they could change everything?
1. More Than A Souvenir

A/N: Hey guys. So, basically, this is a crossover between the How to Train Your Dragon book series and movie. You _won't _have to read the books because we're not heartless like that but you _will_ have to watch the movie because [Nicole] hates reading movie recaps with a passion and won't let [Cia] write one. This is a **co-authored** fanfiction between xXxBloodDeathLovexXx (Cia) and Portgas D. Nikky (Nicole). Cia will be writing the movie setting and Nicole will be writing the book setting because Cia never paid attention to the maps and Nicole loves mimicking the writings of a children's book. Keep in mind that this is a crossover which means that we won't really have time for pairings and we can't agree on any (Nicole likes Toothcup and Rufflegs while Cia likes Ruffstrid). The only thing we're doing is adding Thuggory to the movie as a minor character who's engaged to Astrid so _neither of us_ have to do Hicstrid. *Cia makes a grossed-out face while Nicole sighs in benign irritation* Also, we're having a **contest! **Whoever comes up with the best title before we post the 4th chapter gets a cameo in the story. Either world. Also we'll mention that you're a bro (because being a bro is almost as awesome as being a /b/ro). So for now we'll just leave the title as _Dragons Pending_ until one of you awesome people gives us the best idea the Barbaric Archipelago has seen in **100 years**! As long as the words "case" and "Hiccups" or "_Case of the Hiccups_" isn't used because it reminds us of stories full of OCs, self-inserts and fluff that can CHOKE YOU TO DEATH and then revive you and then CHOKE YOU SOME MORE! Also, please excuse Cia for anything that's been done before. Nicole's trying but Cia's only read _two_ HTTYD fanfictions (_Bigs and Littles_ by the Antic Reportee and a Ruffstrid on dA). She's doing her best **D:** But Nicole's got this, don't worry. _So..._we've run out of things to say (can you tell we wrote this together?) so...enjoy, please! ^3^

**(I am SOOO sorry about such the long A/N. It shouldn't happen again. I hope you took the time to read it, though! T_T)**

Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon is copyrighted to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell.

Chapter 1: More Than A Souvenir

Berk. Just north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death, or so Hiccup liked to believe.

It was the worst storm, the coldest winter, Berk had seen in a while. A long while. Hiccup couldn't believe that when his father, Stoick, woke him with the news.

"Dad, that's not possible. It was perfectly sunny yesterday, for once," not warm. Berk was never warm.

"You think I don't know tha'? Come outside and see for yourself!" Stoick slammed Hiccup's door behind himself, lumbering down the stairs.

Hiccup looked down at Toothless, his Night Fury and Best Friend, who was curled up on a rug beside Hiccup's bed. "I guess we'll just have to go look, bud," Hiccup sighed as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He quickly checked the bandages on his stump of a left leg before reaching over to get his artificial leg that completed it. When he looked, though, it wasn't where he'd left it. Hiccup looked at Toothless, who was up on his haunches, holding the aforementioned limb in the gummy grip of the currently toothless mouth that was his namesake. Hiccup held out his hands. The dragon complied and dropped Hiccup's new leg into them. The metal was cold and slobbery. Hiccup smiled crookedly at the Night Fury. "Gee, thanks Toothless," he said sarcastically before attaching the leg to his stump with a metallic click.

Toothless, either not catching his friend's irritation or simply choosing to ignore it, stood by the bed, allowing Hiccup to lean on him to help compensate for Hiccup's missing ankle. The team made their way down the stairs slowly and to the massive door. Hiccup took a deep breath, ready to be completely engulfed in cold when he opened the door.

To Hiccup's surprise, the door opened before he was ready. Wind assaulted the pair, causing Hiccup to cling tightly to Toothless both for warmth and so the wind wouldn't blow him back up the stairs. The door closed and Hiccup fell to the floor. Two right hands came into his view and Hiccup used them both to haul himself up. When he stood again the viking teen saw that the Thorson twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, stood before him, grinning like Loki himself.

"Sorry about that," Tuff said, chuckling a little, which only accented his terrible posture. "We can't get to our house and yours was the first one we _could_ find in this mess," the twins walked over to a chair and both tried to sit in it at the same time. "I was here first, Troll face," Tuffnut incited.

"Nuh-uh," Ruffnut argued, scowling. "I was here first."

"Well I was _born_ first!" Tuffnut shot back.

Ruff raised her fist to Tuff's face. "First in: first out," she growled.

"Guys, stop!" Hiccup shouted. The twins complied and quieted down, looking at their friend. During the distraction Hiccup had provided, Ruffnut took the chair. Tuffnut looked like he was going to start fighting again so Hiccup intervened once more. "I'll go get you a stool, Tuff." Toothless started to follow him but Hiccup stopped the dragon. "You'll just get it all slobbery."

Toothless dropped to the floor where he was, resting his head on his crossed front claws. Hiccup came back with a stool, put it by Tuffnut, and stood awkwardly until Toothless offered his back to lean against. Tuff sat on the stool, turning to the fire, attempting to get warm.

"So if it's so bad that you can't find your house then why did you go outside in the first place?" Hiccup asked.

"Xan's gone," Ruffnut looked at Hiccup. "We went looking for him."

"Gods! Did you find him?"

Ruff shook her head. "All of the dragons are gone. I guess they don't like the snow," she looked down. "And I was just beginning to connect with him, you know?" her voice cracked, though she showed no other appearance of emotion. She cleared her throat like nothing happened.

"The only reason Toothless' still here is because of his busted tail fin, I bet," Tuff said. "But other than him, we haven't seen any dragons."

Hiccup nodded. "Hmmm," he couldn't say he was surprised, he had suspected as much. Dragons, being cold-blooded, probably couldn't survive in a massive snowstorm. He felt bad for Toothless, not able to join his reptilian brethren: wherever they'd gone. "You guys can stay here until the storm clears or your parents come for you or whatever," Hiccup changed the subject, trying to lighten the mood. "Dad won't mind at all."

Tuffnut nodded as Hiccup led Toothless over to a shelf. He rummaged around for a second before pulling out a set of rune stones. Toothless lay in front of the fire and Hiccup got off the dragon, sitting himself down awkwardly and arranging his limps facing the twins.

"Anyone wanna play?" he asked.

Tuffnut put his hand to the wall but pulled away quickly as the wood had frozen from the temperature outside. "The storm's probably not quieting down any time soon," the blond said. "I'm in."

Ruffnut sat on the floor, crossing her legs. "Me too," she conceded. "But I'm totally going to win!"

"Nuh-uh! I'm going to win!"

"You couldn't win Noughts and Crosses if your _life_ depended on it!"

"I'll show you, butt elf! I'll win and you'll be kissing my feet!"

"Loser has to run around Hiccup's house five times?"

"You're on! Best four-out-of-seven!"

Hiccup sighed. _Why did I even get out of bed this morning?_ he moaned to himself.

* * *

><p>The twins were tied three-to-three and Hiccup had won the last two games, making them agitated. They stared at each other, scowling, as the three tossed their runes down all at once. Before they could look at the faces, however, the door opened, scattering the stones in all different directions and blowing out the fire, leaving the teens in darkness.<p>

The teens felt their way to Toothless and huddled around him for warmth as a great mass closed the door behind itself. The room cooled very quickly and, all too soon, everyone was paying attention to the heaving, white breath of the figure who loomed in the dark. The man (Hiccup figured that it _must_ be a man) threw something to the floor. A rather large something, in fact. A large, _wet_ something.

"Relight the fire, son," the voice of Stoick came from the mass, hugging himself. "Don't just stand there staring!"

Hiccup moved quickly, lighting the fire before his fingers froze off. Once he could see again Hiccup looked up at his father. "Where have you been, dad?"

"Where have I been? I've been making sure our whole village doesn't freeze to death, that's what! But, just when I'd gotten all the children inside, I see this idiot out on a boat in the middle of the storm of the century!" Stock gestured to the large, wet something he'd thrown to the floor.

Turning his attention to the person, for only a person – a stupid person, mind you – would be on a boat, Hiccup indeed noticed that it was moving slightly, as if it were breathing shallowly. Hiccup went up to the person, unable to distinguish any physical features, as Stoick had let them land ever-so-gracefully on their face. With the help of the twins, Hiccup rolled the newcomer over, onto their back.

The boy was about Hiccup's age with black hair, an athletic build and minimal acne, though his chin sported a fancy goatee. He was soaked and smelled strongly of sea water.

"I'm going back out," Stoick said, putting another fur on his vast frame ("Vast" wasn't just a title, after all). "I'll be back soon in case anyone needs anything."

"But dad, what about –" but Stoick was already outside, sending another cold wave through the house and pummeling the fire to within an inch of its life.

The three conscious teens surrounded the boy. Tuffnut pocked his face unceremoniously but it failed to rouse him. Tuffnut poked him again, which earned a weak moan from the unconscious victim. They crowded closer around the stranger, leaning over curiously and looking at him.

Ruffnut sat up abruptly, holding his dagger. "He's a Meathead!" she whispered harshly. The dagger's hilt was engraved with a boar's head, the symbol of the Meathhead tribe. Hiccup's eyes widened. While the Meatheads and the Hooligans weren't enemies whey didn't associate very often. It was a rare occasion when they interacted in any way other than passing, especially since the Hooligans had defeated the Green Death.

Hiccup stared at the dagger, admiring the craftsmanship. Every detail seemed placed for a specific purpose, whether it be for grip or simply for aesthetics, every element fit perfectly in place with the others.

The three Hooligans stared a little longer before Hiccup, taking initiative, shook the stranger harshly enough to wake him up. Soon enough the boy sat up, coughing some extra salt water out of his lungs. He attempted to stand but couldn't, letting himself lean against the wall nearby. After taking a few seconds to catch his breath, the stranger looked at the Hooligan teens.

"Who're you?" he asked, his voice rasping from all of the salt he'd no doubt swallowed. Receiving no answer, he went for his dagger, to find that it wasn't in this scabbard anymore.

Ruffnut twirled the dagger around her fingers, smiling. "Looking for something?" she asked.

The Meathead went to lurch but Toothless got in the way. The Night Fury bared his teeth, growling at the stranger.

"Woah; calm down. She's going to give it back," Hiccup turned to Ruffnut, "aren't you?"

"Only when we find he's not here trying to kill us," she stared the Meathead down.

"Why would I do that?" he asked. "I have no reason to attack the Hooligans, especially when I'm at a disadvantage like this."

"You _are_ kinda dumb, bein' in a boat in a snowstorm like this," Tuffnut snarled. "Maybe you're dumber than you look."

The stranger narrowed his eyes, scowling. "My name is Thuggory. I'm the heir to the Meathead tribe and I'm _here_ to make sure that my fiancée, a Hooligan, is alright."

Hiccup's head fell to the side in awe. "Who is it?"

Thuggory looked confused. "Well…if she hasn't told you then she probably doesn't want you to know…"

"C'mon, bro," Tuffnut smiled, looking at Ruffnut. "Is it this Nadder-face, here?"

Ruffnut punched Tuffnut in the back of the head and he went down for a second. Before he could retaliate, though, Toothless sat on both of them.

Thuggory laughed a little. "No, it's not…"

"Ruffnut Thorson," Ruff smiled. "This idiot is Tuffnut. Or, as I like to call him, the Bride of Grendel," she turned to her brother, who stuck his tongue out angrily.

"I'm Hiccup, son of Stoick the Vast and heir to the Hooligan tribe," Hiccup extended his hand. "This is my dragon, Toothless," the Hooligan smiled.

"I thought it seemed…domesticated," Thuggory eyes Toothless warily.

Toothless growled at the Meathead, who flinched a little.

"Not domesticated," Hiccup laughed nervously, scratching the Night Fury under the chin, causing him to purr and collapse happily, "just friendly."

Thuggory's eyes widened as he smiled. "I see," he whispered as not to disturb the dragon. "I do need to be going, though," he stood up slowly.

"He's just a Meathead, Hiccup," Tuffnut grunted, shifting under Toothles. "Let him go get himself killed if he wants to."

"I can't do that," Hiccup stared at Thuggory. "It's not safe for _anyone_ out in this storm!"

"You're very kind, Hiccup: Hooligan heir and tamer of dragons, but I need to find my fiancée," Thuggory pushed past the brunet. "If you'd be so kind as to tell me which way Astrid Hofferson's place is from here, I'd be in your debt," Thuggory reached down, taking his dagger back from Ruffnut before turning to Hiccup. "Well? You wanted to know who my fiancée is, right?"

Hiccup stared at the Meathead heir, completely speechless, blinking much more than usual.

"Fine," Thuggory turned to leave. "I'll just find Astrid myself!" he slipped out the door as quickly as possible.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Hiccup stared at the door and everyone else stared at Hiccup. Ruffnut nudged her brother as much as she was able with Toothless still sitting on them.

"Hiccup?" Tuffnut ventured warily. "Are you okay?"

Hiccup squeaked quietly in distress before his eyes rolled back in his head as he fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Hiccup sat up, feeling his head. Before he could reorient himself a warm tongue made its way up Hiccup's face. "Augh! Toothless," the boy cried, pushing the dragon away, wiping away the dragon slobber. The Thorson twins were sitting by the fire, their backs to Hiccup. "Hey guys," he said, "how long have I been on the ground for?"<p>

Tuffnut turned around. "About five minutes, tops," he shrugged. "That Thuggory guy's probably an ice cube by now."

"When the snow melts and we find the body; I call his dagger," Ruffnut grumbled. "I took it from him fair and square."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Well I'm going after him," he got up carefully, leaning on Toothless, who followed Hiccup to the door. "You're coming too?" the human smiled at the dragon, who blinked as if to say _Of course._ "If you say so, bud," Hiccup grabbed as many layers of fur as he could, putting them on quickly. "See you guys later," Hiccup said to the twins, who waved as the Hooligan heir went out into the storm.

_It's much worse out here than I thought,_ Hiccup groaned internally, squinting his eyes, pulling his fur hood tighter around his face. "Thuggory!" he called, though he could barely hear himself over the raging winds. "Thuggory!" he called as loud as he could, looking around. Though he was right in front of his house, Hiccup could barely see it when he turned around. Everything else was just white, snow and ice blowing in all directions, completely bombarding Hiccup's senses.

The Viking blindly reached to his right and, sure enough, Toothless was there, the only tangible thing at that moment. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. Toothless rumbled a little and though the human couldn't actually _hear_ the dragon, he knew that his friend was whining. Hiccup rubbed Toothless a little, trying to soothe him before taking a step forward. Hiccup realized, though, that he couldn't move very well, as his artificial leg was caught in the snow, not wanting to come up easily. When Hiccup finally pulled it free Toothless rubbed against Hiccup's thigh. The Viking took the hint, sitting on the dragon's back. Hiccup patted Toothless' shoulder blade in thanks.

Toothless walked forward slowly, tilting his head away from the wind. They'd not gone thirty feet before they found themselves completely lost. Both human and dragon looked frantically in every direction, trying desperately to figure out where they were. Toothless walked in one direction the whole time, trying to keep a course while Hiccup repeatedly called for Thuggory.

Without any warning Toothless' foot slipped and they both toppled down a ledge that neither of them could have seen. Hiccup hadn't set up the harness before going out but, even so, doubted that Toothless could possibly fly in such conditions. Soon Hiccup fell off his dragon and lost track of everything. All he could see, hear, feel was white, white, white.


	2. Being Colder Than Possible

**A/N: So hey guys! (again) [Cia] wanted to only do ****one**** author's note… buuuuut that's not how [Nicole] rolls and [Nicole] feels like [Cia's] chapter got more A/N love than this equally-important second chapter. Puh-leez give me (us) critique on not just the writing—which is [Nicole's] mimic of Credissa Cowell's—but on the characters too please.**

**How to Train Your Dragon (this chapter anyway) is copyright Credissa Cowell.**

**IMORTANT: Dragonese is in **_italics_** unless it's in the middle of a sentence, then its emphasis, Norse is regular.**

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, a very _small_ boy who happened to be a very _big _hero with a very _long_ name, was currently freezing down to the teensy tips of his very _blue_ toes. Berk was in the middle of the worst snowstorm in a hundred years and it was up to the heir of Chief Stoick the Vast (O hear his name and tremble, ugh, ugh) to go with all the other heirs of the tribes of the archipelago to find the Drache Stien to awaken the dragons from their hibernation and defrost the Archipelago.

Unfortunately, Stoick's heir, the future chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe happened to be Hiccup, the very small boy with an even smaller dragon, who was named Toothless and was currently curled up in Hiccup's shirt because he refused to hibernate out in the snow.

On a particularly unsafe ship on Woden's Bathtub, the future Chieftains of the Archipelago sailed through the Mazy Multitudes together to defrost their villages. Hiccup stood next to Camicazi, the heir to the all-female Bog Burglar tribe, as her plethora of blonde hair that had never been touched by human hands was attacked by the wind and shoved into Hiccup's face. Stormfly, Camicazi's Mood Dragon was slowly turning blue, either from the cold or from _feeling_ cold, around Camicazi's neck.

"Stormfly," Camicazi said "Why don't you do down below?"

Stormfly's head picked up sluggishly and she slowly said in perfect Norse: "I'm not cold."

Stormfly's body slowly turned violet to show her lie. Stormfly wasn't only a compulsive liar; she was a compulsive liar who just happened to be a Mood Dragon that spoke Norse. Hiccup thought about his own hunting dragon, as Toothless was very much _not_ hunting: and keeping Hiccup's stomach warm and safe from the icy winds of the Archipelago.

"Any sign of Looselegged Island?" Thuggory, the heir to the Meathead Tribe and one of the only three heirs that actually liked Hiccup, said.

The other two heirs who weren't fazed by 'Hiccup the Useless' were Camicazi and Tantrum, the daughter of Ug of the Uglythugs. Tantrum wasn't on the quest for the Drache Stien because she was on her honeymoon with Humungously Hotshot the Hero, who could have been Hiccup's father if it weren't for Alvin the Treacherous (it's a long story).

"No," answered Meatbog the particularly smelly boy who was the heir for the Smushbody tribe. Meatbog was made ti keep lookout at the stern of the ship. Downwind from everyone else.

Camicazi scoffed "Boys," she said before whistling shrilly, sending Stormfly to the sky a few meters from the frosty tip of the boat, hovering there.

Hiccup looked curiously at Camicazi "The Stormfly has the best nose of all the dragons, well except for a Skullion… She's sniffing for quicksand."

"Quicksand?" Hiccup gulped "No one said _anything_ about quicksand."

Toothless' little green head popped up from Hiccup's collar, stuttering as he was prone to do: "_S-s-s-stormfly not best s-s-s-smeller, T-t-t-toothless Daydream the b-b-best,_" Toothless may have been infatuated with Stormfly , but his pride came first.

The tiny dragon scuttled away from Hiccup and became airborne, quickly flying clumsy loop-de-loops around the long golden dragon. Toothless attempted to show off despite his wings slowing up from the cold snow.

"Oh suffering scallops," Hiccup moaned at his occasionally-faithful dragon's less-than-helpful antics. "_Toothless, please stop; you're going to freeze your scales off!_" Hiccup said in Dragonese.

Hiccup was the only Viking that could speak Dragonese. (Shh. He wasn't supposed to due to a law passed by Vikings long ago.)

"Oh let him have his fun, Hiccup," Camicazi countered. "Stormfly likes him a little, I think," She added as an after-thought "For a _boy_ of course."

Thuggory walked up to Hiccup and asked "So how is that large-nostrilled boy treating you?" He was, of course, speaking of Snotface Snotlout who was Hiccup's cousin, a bully and the best student in Gobber the Belch's pirate Training Programme.

Thuggory had protected Hiccup from Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare Fireworm (Note: only future chiefs are supposed to have Monstrous Nightmares and Snotlout had bragged that he would be a better chief than Hiccup) at the Dragon Training Presentation sever months earlier on Thor's Day Thursday.

"Oh, you know…" Hiccup stammered, not wanting Thuggory to think less of him for not being able to stand up to Snotlout.

Before Hiccup could think up something clever to say to Thuggory, a high-pitched trill was sounded from the bow of the ship as Stormfly, tired of Toothless–

Wait.

That _was_ Toothless.

Toothless was falling.

The tiny dragon's wings had frozen over and no matter how furiously he flapped his leathery wings, the ice he'd attempted to shake off had eventually solidified in the freezing air and sideways snow.

Stormfly dove to catch the little dragon but found she had accidentally wedged her tail in a split in the bow while playing with Toothless.

Camicazi screamed as hiccup shouted "_Toothless!_" and dove off the side of the boat to save the life of his occasionally-faithful dragon.

Hiccup had been in the sea before; he had been forced to stay on a boat for three months with Norbert the Nutjob, travelled to America (which, in fact, exists after all; the world doesn't just end and you fall off the side) and had spent his share of time in the water.

Hiccup was not prepared for this. The water assaulted every pore of his skin with icy pinpricks, his body screamed for him to double over upon himself for futile protecting but the small Viking resisted because he had to save his dragon. He had to save his _friend_.

Green; a tiny green head with bioluminescent eyes shining brightly lit up the dark freezing water around Hiccup.

"_M-m-master?_" Toothless asked, for dragon's can breathe underwater and speak, but rarely can a human understand them anyway.

If Hiccup had the air he probably would have sobbed with relief. Clutching his dragon tightly against his chest, Hiccup made for the surface.

As cold and dark broke through to colder and light Hiccup gasped for air and Toothless sputtered.

The boat was gone.

"Oh no," Hiccup panicked "Oh no no no no no no no no—"

"_Master!_" Toothless perched himself upon Hiccup's head, threatening to push the Viking under the water. Shouting over the sleet and the win and the sound of Hiccup's chattering teeth "_F-f-forward Toothless s-s-smells something._"

Toothless' nose was not as talented as Fireworm's (Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare), for Fireworm could sniff out treasure, but Hiccup was willing to trust Toothless.

"_Which way?_" he asked his small guide.

"_F-f-forward,_" came the stuttering reply.

Without a sigh – for it's quite difficult to do so with a little dragon on your head without swallowing salt water – Hiccup began swimming with his numb arms and legs in the direction Toothless had specified.

Hiccup swam for what felt like an eternity before he finally reached the rocky shore of whatever island Toothless had found.

Standing in a dripping wet tunic and bearskin vest Hiccup was quite tired of the snow. Shivering he began to walk further inland for a shelter of sorts. At this point even a dry stick or two for a fire would suffice.

As Hiccup passed the line of trees; all was silent. There was no whistling of sleet or howling of wind, no lap of waves on rounded stone beaches. Nothing but his soggy footsteps, chattering teeth and the almost audible _drip, drip, drip_ of his fur vest draining salt water.

There was a rustle of pine needles as toothless whizzed by, clamping himself firmly to the horns of Hiccup's helmet.

"_M-m-mean Master was gonna l-l-leave Toothless!_" the annoying dragon whined directly into Hiccup's skull.

Sighing, Hiccup trod on hoping for at least a very large tree for a safe place to build a fire under.

Spotting a particularly large birth tree, Hiccup sat down wearily underneath the foliage and sighed, exasperated. Reaching up, Hiccup gathered a small bundle of branches and sat them in a neat little pile before him.

"_T-t-toothless, could you please…?_" Hiccup asked of his dragon, acquiring a stutter of his own from the sub-zero ocean temperature.

Wanting nothing more than to sleep, and knowing a grumpy master was nothing to mess with, Toothless complied and shot a small spark onto the pile of sticks. A fire soon crackled to life.

The Viking and dragon soon became quite warm.

Hiccup jolted awake. It was very dark though their fire has remained burning inexplicably and Toothless had flown off.

"_Toothless?_" Hiccup called anxiously into the silent trees around him "_Toothless?_" a little louder.

Hearing the swish and thwip of a branch to his right Hiccup mustered up what little courage he possessed and proceeded to search for his dragon.

Hiccup stumbled through foliage of every size and texture in the dark. He ambled around and around, losing the comforting light of his fire until a wall. It was a cave wall to be exact.

The tiny hero looked up at the towering mouth of the cave, hearing the faint reverberating of air making an inaudible "H" sound back at him.

"_Toothless?_" Hiccup ventured cautiously, a little louder than a whisper.

Then there was a sound; a tiny tittering sound. Like a toothless dragon's stutter when saying his T's.

It was enough for Hiccup.

Walking into the darkness all Hiccup was really aware of was that the wall of the cave were damp. Slick and damp rocks jutting out at odd intervals met his fingertips as he ran his hand against the wall to keep his balance.

The silence was defeating to Hiccup's ears as he strained to hear a sound, any sound, to lead him in the direction of Toothless. Suddenly they were rewarded with tiny wig beats, leathery hums against the dank air.

"_Toothless?_" Hiccup called unsure

Barely a whisper, then: "_M-m-master?_"

Relief.

Hiccup moved faster through the slippery rocks of the cavern.

A misstep. Then air.

Falling. Falling very _very_ fast.

"Thumbnails of Thoooooooor!" Hiccup screamed

Silence. Black.

White.


	3. This Is All Very White

**Nicole's A/N: You know what this is guys? **_**This**_** is a team-up of epic proportions! (Spider-Man and Deadpool ain't got nothing on this) Cia and I are currently in my tent… because being indoors is too mainstream.**

**Cia's A/N: She's right, you know.**

White.

Hiccup looked around, seeing nothing. No. Not nothing, exactly. He felt someone behind him and turned.

"Toothless!" he sighed with relief seeing his friend. Hiccup crossed the short distance to the dragon, embracing him. "I was afraid I'd lost you."

"And I you," the dragon parted the scales around his mouth and bared his teeth as if he was speaking. Which, Hiccup figured, he was. Wait.

"Toothless, you can talk?" Hiccup pulled away, staring into his friend's eyes.

"Of course I can talk. You've just never been able to comprehend my exact words," Toothless huffed, looking slightly offended. "Most species of dragon are very intelligent, in fact."

"Yeah, okay. Sorry about that, bud," Hiccup laughed nervously, not too sure what to do with his hands so he clenched and unclenched his fingers against his thighs. "So…uh…have any idea where we are?"

Toothless looked off into the distance – if there even was a distance – squinting. "No, but maybe _they_ do," the Night Fury nodded at something and Hiccup turned to look. Sure enough, there were two small figures off into the distance, which, apparently, did exist. "Should we go meet them?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup nodded, letting Toothless lead the way in case the strangers weren't friendly. After taking a couple of steps Hiccup looked down at his feet. His _feet. Plural._

"Oh gods, Toothless! My leg, it's back!" Hiccup called. Probably a lot louder than he'd meant to.

Toothless whipped his tail around and smacked Hiccup on his head with his very real, very _whole_ left tailfin.

"H-how does the s-s-scary stranger know T-toothless' name?" One of the figures – a small dragon – asked the other figure – a small boy.

"I don't know, Toothless," the boy looked around. "Um... should we go to talk to them?" Hiccup couldn't hear their conversation for a little bit until the boy spoke again. "Well if you're afraid then why don't you just stay here? I'm still going to talk to them!" the boy started towards Hiccup and Toothless.

"Very m-m-mean master, leaving T-t-toothless all alone by himself," the dragon pouted, following the boy reluctantly.

Hiccup and Toothless met the boy and the other Toothless. Neither boy knew what to say so there was an awkward silence until Hiccup finally decided to say something.

"Hi," he said, very articulately. "My name is Hiccup and this is my friend, Toothless."

The boy's eyes widened almost comically, his bright red eyebrows raising up until they were completely obscured by his helmet, which was too big for him. "My name's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and this is my dragon, Toothless. That's so odd! We all have the same names!"

"It's not a coincidence," Gothi said. Hiccup spun and looked over to the old woman. "Surprised to see me?" Hiccup nodded. "Welcome to Helheim," she said. "You've been brought here for a reason." Gothi smiled at the two boys.

"And that is?" Little Hiccup prompted.

"You'll find out eventually," an old man said.

"Old Wrinkly! You're here?" Little Hiccup ran over to the man and gave him a hug before turning to Hiccup. "This is my grandfather, Old Wrinkly. He's the soothsayer back home in Berk."

"You live in Berk," Hiccup said.

"Of course. You've heard of it?"

"I – live there, too," Hiccup figured that Little Hiccup's surprised expression matched his own.

"You'd best get to explaining your situations to each other," Gothi said. "You're going to be switching places soon enough and the both of you have enough secrets that are impertinent to your lives."

"Well. I suppose that explains why we're both here," Hiccup said, eyeing Little Hiccup, a little sceptical that this kid would be able to pull off being him for Odin knows how long.

Gothi and Old Wrinkly disappeared and Hiccup, Toothless, Little Hiccup and "T-toothless" stared at each other for a little while.

"I guess we should probably start 'sharing secrets' or whatever," Hiccup said. "I'm sure that we don't have an infinite amount of time in Helheim," so Hiccup told Little Hiccup about his life in Berk: his friends, his not-so-friendly friends, his left leg and the situation with the dragons. Little Hiccup took everything fairly well, not interrupting unless he had a question that he thought he'd forget.

Afterwards, Little Hiccup told Hiccup about his life, his meagre selection of friends, the situation with the dragons and his Slave Mark.

"You can't tell _anyone_," Little Hiccup said, "or else Toothless and I will be exiled forever."

"Yeah. I understand. I almost exiled myself, once, but luckily Astrid decided to help me hide Toothless' existence for the time being," Hiccup smiled, bonding to the miniature, alternate version himself.

"Astrid seems nice," Little Hiccup smiled. "Are you two dating?"

"Uh…" Hiccup scratched the back of his head nervously. "No, not really. I mean, I _thought_ we were, maybe, but then this guy from the Meathead tribe comes over and says that he's her _fiancé _and I'm suddenly left in the dust, because she didn't tell anyone about that. I don't know anything about this Thuggory character and he seems to care about her and all but I don't know…"

"Thuggory's nice. He's the only person outside Camicazi and Fishlegs that like me," Little Hiccup smiled. "I'm glad that I'll be able to meet him in your Berk! Um…can we tell our friends, or your friends I suppose," He laughed "About what's happening? That we're…switching places, I mean."

"I – I don't think so. It would be best not to tell anyone. If any of our close friends find out then it would be better to let them in on it than to lie but keeping it a secret should be top priority," Hiccup looked back at Toothless, who nodded.

"Make sure you keep the Drache Stein," Little Hiccup said, changing the subject. "That way you can still talk to Toothless, seeing as you can't speak Dragonese. That's what you speak, right?" he addressed the Night Fury.

"Yes. At least in Berk. Here it seems that there's a universal language, or translator or something," Toothless said. "I suppose Hel is smiling upon us."

"Smiling on us enough to make us fall off a cliff, buddy," Hiccup replied sardonically.

"So don't tell anyone you have the Drache Stein and keep it on your person at all times or you won't be able to communicate with Toothless unless Stormfly translates for you and that would _definitely_ give you away, as I actually know the language. I suppose you could pretend to lose your memories but that would be seen through quite quickly," Little Hiccup frowned. "So, are you ready?"

"I guess. There's nothing else I can think of saying, so we might as well get this over with," Hiccup turned to the Toothlesses. "What about you guys?"

"Well we're not going anywhere but I suppose," the Night Fury replied.

"T-toothless is ready to meet his new m-meanie master," the Common or Garden pouted.

"Alright then, Hiccup. Let's hope we see each other again," Little Hiccup said, extending his hand.

"We will, Hiccup. I'm sure of it," Hiccup shook his counterpart's hand and they smiled at each other as what little colour those in Helheim had on them faded out to match the white, white of the rest of the area.


	4. Hiccup vs The Bedrest

A/N: We're back! I know it's been awhile (like a bazillion years!) but what can you do? Life's catching up with us, you know. Anyways thanks to everyone who's still reading! We have to apologise for the third chapter. It explains everything but...terribly. It's awful and we want to redo it but we're horribly lazy. We may get to it but don't expect any miracles.**sweatdrop**

BUT: Thank you to everyone who suggested new names for _Dragons Pending_ however, after deliberation by both Nicole and myself, we've come to the conclusion that we like the title as it is after all. But, as a consolation prize to those who suggested titles, you or your OC will have a brief cameo in either HTTYD world anyways!

**rne123**, please let either Sebastian Heiwajima or myself know if you'd like yourself or a HTTYD OC to appear in our story.

_We love you all who put up with us. *bows*_

Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon is copyrighted to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell.

Chapter 4: Hiccup vs The Bedrest

Hiccup woke up slowly but didn't open his eyes just yet, instead he listened and felt around him, attempting to take in his new surroundings. Heavy wool blankets were on top of him and he was lying on a wooden bed with a relatively comfortable straw mattress (he could feel the stiff grass poking him in the back). He was cold, which didn't surprise him as Big Hiccup had told him that there was a raging snowstorm outside, just as there was in the Barbaric Archipelago.

Hiccup could hear two large people breathing on him and decided that it was time to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly, looking around the room without being too obvious about doing so.

He was in a bedroom – "his", he presumed. The walls were covered in various designs for mechanical objects. Hiccup didn't understand them but they were really cool to look at! He turned to look at the two men looming over him. One had crazy, out-of-control red hair with a beard to match that Hiccup could only assume was Stoick, "his" father, though the large viking's hair seemed tame in comparison to Hiccup's true father. The other's blond mustache was long and braided and Hiccup took an educated guess that that man was Gobber.

"Hiccup, what were ya doing outside? I told you to stay in until the storm passed," Stoick said, frowning. "You're lucky we found you. You really should stay inside while the rest of us deal with keepin' the village safe."

"Sorry dad," Hiccup looked down, feigning embarrassment. "Is the storm still going?"

Stoick nodded. "Aye. Though it's not as bad as it was earlier, it's still not safe for you. Stay inside."

"But Thuggory - !"

"No 'but's, Hiccup. You stay inside. Ruff and Tuff are still downstairs, why don't you stay with them? You worried everyone out there, lad," Gobber raised an eyebrow.

"W-where's Toothless?" Hiccup asked, worried for the Night Fury he had yet to meet in the real world.

"Downstairs too," Stoick said. "Stubborn beast was curled up around you after you fell, trying to keep you warm," the viking turned to his companion. "We should go back out. There's still a lot to do."

Gobber nodded. "Stay inside, Hiccup," he said, pointing to Hiccup almost threateningly before following Stoick downstairs and into the cold yet again.

Hiccup lay in bed for a few moments more, trying to warm himself, though he realized it was a futile effort, as he'd been stripped of his wet clothes. Shivering, the boy got up and abruptly fell on his face. Looking at his left leg, Hiccup remembered what Big Hiccup had said about losing it. It took some experimenting until the boy could successfully walk with the metal appendage and he limped more than was necessary, but it was difficult with one leg weighing significantly more than the other. Hiccup rummaged through the other Hiccup's clothes chest, trying to find something to wear. Eventually he settled on a woollen tunic and thick fleece pants. He put on wool socks as well and, closing the bedroom door behind him, went downstairs to meet Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston.

Hiccup was tackled to the floor the moment he entered the living room. The boy exclaimed in surprise and opened his mouth to talk to the Night Fury licking his face but was interrupted.

_"Don't speak in Dragonese here, Hiccup. Ruff and Tuff will ask questions. We can talk once they go home, okay?"_

"Glad to see you're okay, buddy," Hiccup responded, showing that he understood. Hiccup stood up and turned to the Thorston twins. "How're you guys doing?"

"Better than you," Tuffnut said, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, you moron. Think before running off by yourself," Ruffnut huffed. "He's just a Meathead, after all."

"Right. Sorry," Hiccup remembered what the other him had said about Thuggory and his relationship with Astrid. The boy tried to imagine his proper response as the three viking teens sat in relatively comfortable silence, Hiccup scratching between Toothless' ears absent mindedly.

"Did I...miss something?" Hiccup finally said. "With Astrid, I mean. Was it...obvious that she had someone else?"

Tuffnut shook his head. "She seemed genuinely happy that you liked her. Either she's a better liar than we thought or we're all clueless."

_At least it's better than 'useless',_ Hiccup thought.

The door opened and closed almost before the cold got into the hut. Hiccup leaned closer to Toothless, absorbing the dragon's body heat. Two teens stood in the doorway, kicking off their wet clothes.

One Hiccup recognized as Thuggory. The girl - blonde hair braided to her neck, flushed cheeks accentuating her freckles - must have been Astrid.

"It's definitely calming out there," Astrid said. Her voice held a confidence that reminded Hiccup of Camicazi. "It shouldn't be long before you can go home," she said to Ruff and Tuff. "I figured I should come here to explain. And..apologise," saying it looked almost painful.

_Definitely like Camicazi._

"I'd like to hear what's this as well," Ruffnut said, turning to her girl friend. "Please, go on."

"Right," Astrid turned to Hiccup, who blushed. "I should probably start at the beginning," she took a deep breath. "When I was little, my parents took me on a vacation to Meathead Isle. There, I was introduced to Thuggory. We hung out a lot and, right before we went back to Berk, there was some sort of ceremony that I don't remember very well.

"I didn't think much about it after that. Every summer I'd go to visit Thuggory but were were just friends in my young mind. It wasn't until Snotlout started liking me that my parents told me that I'd been engaged the whole time. I figured I was a fool for not realising it earlier and, for that reason, never told anyone.

"Hiccup, I'm really sorry about this," Astrid turned to the boy. "I shouldn't have led you on like that. I was...confused, and scared, and I didn't know what I wanted. I thought I wanted _this_ -"

"You just gestured to all of me," Hiccup protested, a little confused.

Astrid continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "But you're my friend, Hiccup; I could never feel any other way. I understand if you're angry and you can hit me if you want, I totally deserve it, but I hope we can still be friends," Astrid looked at the floor. The expression she wore wasn't like her, Hiccup could tell, and he felt she truly meant what she'd said.

"I'm not going to hit you," he said, smiling a little, touching her knee tentatively, not knowing if he was right to do so - and afraid he'd cross a boundary.

Luckily, though, Astrid shrugged his hand off and smirked. "You're an idiot," she chuckled.

"I know," Hiccup said, his grin lopsided, too-big teeth forcing his mouth wider than he was accustomed to. He'd never been able to grin when someone insulted him before but the way Astrid said it wasn't the same as when Snotlout or Dogsbreath the Duhbrain did. In fact, he got the impression from himself that he wanted her to insult him again - before he stopped that train of thought. Instead he turned to Thuggory. "It's nice to see you're alive," Hiccup extended his hand to the older boy.

"Thank you. And thank you for taking care of Astrid for me all this time as well. I hear it's been quite interesting here on Berk since the Meatheads have last been in contact," Thuggory shook Hiccup's hand, giving a reassuring smile - the smile of a leader. It seemed some things didn't change, no matter what parallel universe Hiccup had landed himself in.

"You know, I'm really glad you've taken her; she's quite the handful," Hiccup laughed.

"Oh I can imagine," Thuggory smirked, looking at Astrid, who glared at both of them, though it was obvious that she wasn't truly angry at all.

"You're lucky, Astrid," Ruffnut said. "You've taken the only eligible guy in the ocean, I bet! The only guys I know are this dragon butt," she punched her brother in the arm but he let it go for once, "Snotlout, Fishlegs and Hiccup - no offence," she added to Hiccup, her eyes lit up in amusement, as if daring him to take offence.

But Hiccup had received far worse comments in his short lifetime, and was of the notion that insults were to be ignored, if one wanted the insulter to leave one alone. Hiccup, however, knew a game when he saw one, and gladly joined in.

"Ruffnut, how could you? I thought we were friends," Hiccup exclaimed in mock hurt, his hand going to his chest.

"I thought so too but I could never be friends with a dude as girly as you. That faint earlier was so feminine it embarrassed _me_," Ruffnut sneered.

"It was _really_ girly," Tuffnut said, laughing.

Hiccup felt a blush creep up his neck in spite of himself but it receded when he realised that the Thorston twins were laughing with him, not at him. Hiccup started laughing too, soon followed by Astrid and Thuggory.

_I wish Fishlegs and Camicazi were here,_ he thought. _Getting along with everyone...It doesn't feel right without my best friends._

But Hiccup continued laughing until his sides hurt and Toothless had to jab a claw into the viking's foot (the flesh one) to get him to stop. Hiccup didn't remember falling asleep but he remembered waking up warm surrounded by more friends than he ever figured he'd see.


End file.
